I Will See You Next Time, Lizzie
by Alice Forshadow
Summary: Stacy is mourning the loss of Lizzie. But one letter will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Stacy walked through the woods alone. Dan and Stampy had gone to their own homes. Now she was walking through the woods alone.

In the darkness.

Alone.

She held her sword in both hands. She saw a shadow and heard scurrying. She held up her sword and saw...

Winslow.

"Dumb cat... move." she muttered. She didn't feel like company- not after she lost her best friend. But Winslow wasn't moving anytime soon. When she shifted to the right, Winslow followed. She grabbed a stick and threw it somewhere in the woods. Winslow went after it, but when she started to walk away, he was right on her heels. When she stopped, Winslow ran up to her and rubbed against her leg. Stacy looked at Winslow and knew he'd lost his best friend too.

"Fine." Stacy sighed, scooping up Winslow. She continued walking with the cat in her arms. Winslow started to bat at the necklace on Stacy's neck. It was an emerald on a black leather string, very basic jewelry, but it was important to Stacy. Especially after what happened.

"No! It's not a toy!" exclaimed Stacy after noticing Winslow starting to attempt to eat the emerald.

After a while, Stacy sat down. She decided to cheat to see the damage Winslow in inflicted on the emerald when she noticed that it was a locket. She opened up the locket and saw a very thin, folded up piece of paper inside. She opened it, read it, and burst into tears. She looked up at the sky.

 _Dear Stacy-_

 _You have to admit, we all knew I was going to die. I just don't think you'll find me before I go. If you do, keep my locket. It was a better fit on you than me. Don't start crying. I'm going to a better place... at least i hope so. We all know the adorable one dies first in every horror movie, right? Stay safe. If I found out you died young like me, I'd have a heart attack._

 _You're like my sister. I love you like one. Even when we fought I always did. You're my best friend._

 _Tell Dan I loved him too... I mean, I always crushed on him. If that white pumpkin gets him, try to save him. Tell him he had my heart._

 _Don't be shy. I mean, I know you have like twenty friends, but don't be scared to open your circle. Fall on love with someone nice._

 _Lastly, don't mourn for me. After all, who's going to make videos with Sparklez? And I'll be looking at you as your guardian angel._

 _Rember to look after the cats, too._

 _Don't think of this as goodbye- I'll see you soon._

 _I will see you next time-_

 _Lizzie._

Then, wiping her tears away, Stacy scooped up Winslow, stood up, and walked back to the mansion.

 **Don't worry!**

 **There will be a few more chapters to this story! It may go up to even a fiveshot!**

 **This is Summer saying Sayanora!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 **This chapter will contain major feels!**

 **Also some hardcore shipping!**

 **And also, it contains a blood and charcter death.**

 _Stacy burst into the library, praying it wasn't too late._

 _"Lizzie!" she cried when she saw Lizzie, lying on the ground, pale from loss of blood and weak from her injuries._

 _"Stay calm Lizzie... I'll get you help, you aren't going to die..." Stacy told her friend, trying to stop the bleeding._

 _Lizzie looked up at Stacy._

 _"Stacy... you're here... thank goodness..." Lizzie said weakly._

 _"Of corse I'm here... now stay with me... don't die..." Stacy told her._

 _"Stacy... it's okay... the adorable one always dies... like in those horror movies..." Lizzie said_

 _"No... no... not this time. And it's not okay! I don't want to lose you!" Stacy responded, half angry, half in tears._

 _Lizzie pressed her emerald necklace in Stacy's hand._

 _"Hang on... please!" begged Stacy._

 _"I'm glad you're here._ _.." Lizzie said to Stacy "I didn't want to die alone..."_

 _Stacy took a deep breath, knowing that there was no other chance of Lizzie surviving._

 _"I'm glad too. I'm here for you Lizzie." Stacy said, holding back all her tears._

 _Then, Lizzie's eyes fluttered closed and her breathing stopped._

 _"No, no, no no no no no... Lizzie, don't die on me... Lizzie, stay with me... wake up Liz... don't... don't..." Stacy told her friend, holding back all her tears. Stacy brushed back Lizzie's bright pink hair._

 _"I'm here Lizzie." she said. Then Stacy started to cry._

 _"I'll always be here."_

Stacy trying to clean up the mansion after she returned. Maybe she could use it as a meeting place. She never expected it to be so hard. But the minute she stepped foot in the library, she looked over to the fireplace and, though she never had a panic attack, was pretty sure she had one. Her legs felt weak and her heart raced. She bolted straight out, but she still shook after she left.

"Stacy?" a voice asked.

Stacy jumped and turned around.

"Oh...hi Stampy." Stacy said, relived.

"Stacy, are you okay? You look pale and sick. Are you okay?" asked Stampy.

"I'm okay. Just..." Stacy sighed. She wasn't sure if she should tell him about her panic attack she had two minutes ago.

"I'm worried about you, Stacy. You've been so... distant." Stampy told her "And I've never seen you bolt out of a room that fast."

"Stampy... I can't go in that library again. I know I like reading, but I just can't." Stacy told him. "This just sounds so dumb. Being scared to go into a library just because..."

There was a long pause as Stacy tried to prevent from crying.

"Stacy... it's okay to be scared." Stampy told her. It's what you do to get over your fear that counts."

There was a pause.

"I can come with you if you like." Stampy said.

"Sure." Stacy responded.

Then, holding Stampy's hand as they entered the library.

Stacy went to dust the shelves while Stampy worked on the end tables. Stampy picked up a book from the table.

" _Island of the Blue Dolphins_. For a guy like him, Torque had a good taste in novels." Stampy said, examining the book. "Did you ever wish you where in a book?"

"Sometimes." Stacy responded.

"I think you'd fit in fine with the theme of _Harry Potter._ You're Hermione, the smart, strict one who is two different people: a headstrong smart young woman and a sweet girl who stands up for others." Stampy told her. "Like how she acts so stuck up and headstrong at first but ends up being a really nice person. I always thought of myself as Ron because I'm quite funny and quirky, plus I'm a great friend."

"That's true." Stacy said with a little laugh. "Wait... does that mean we'd get married?"

Stampy turned a little red. "I guess.." he said quietly.

Stacy looked at him with a look.

"Okay, okay... all I'm saying is that I think everything about you is incredible! You're beautiful, smart, funny, kind, and brave, even though you don't show it most of the time! I've loved you ever since you got here! I never told anyone because I thought you'd turn me down! You're just so... amazing!" Stampy exclaimed.

There was a second long pause.

"Stampy... I feel the same way. You are a incredible person and I love you... I just thought you didn't like me." Stacy told him, walking over to him. "Because honestly, what's a girl like me going to do with a sweet guy like you?"

Stampy took her hands in his.

"What do we even call this? If there's a word to describe this..." Stacy said to him.

"Wonderful?" suggested Stampy.

"Wonderful." Stacy responded.

"Guys, guess what?" asked Dan, walking through the door. "You won't belive it, but I saw a fish in the middle of the woods! A live fish! We aren't even near water. Is that crazy or... oh. Sorry. Carry on." Dan exited the room, with the realization he nearly ruined a perfect fanfic.

"So... I'm guessing we should cheap it out... after this." Stacy told Stampy.

"After wh-" asked Stampy before Stacy kissed him.

"That." Stacy said, blushing a little.

"Um, guys, the fish is sort of... not moving. Well, it's dead... very much dead." Dan called from the kitchen.

"Well than, I guess we should go cheak it out." Stampy told Stacy.

"One more time?" asked Stacy.

"One more time." Stampy agreed.

And they kissed again.

 **There's the ship I shipped for so long!**

 **Well, yeah... why should Gracy and Stoey have it all?**

 **Oh, and this was a little more lighthearted and fluffy then the previous chapter. Next chapter, we'll learn Dan has someone he needs to apologize to...**

 **Thanks for the support guys.**

 **Also, although Anna is not updated in a while, it will be soon. A lot of my ideas I got happen later in the story, so it's been slow, bug getting there.**

 **If you guys want me to write more fanfics like thus, let me know!**

 **This is Summer saying Sayanora!**

 **Also, let me know how you like the new ship and if you noticed any Easter Eggs!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

 **This chapter will contain major feels!**

 **Again!**

Dan was walking outside with the cardboard box holding the dead fish in it. At least he could bury it. I mean, he couldn't do much for it now. He dug a hole in the dirt, placed the box in the hole, and buried the box. Dan took a glance over where there where three graves where the others who had been buried. Torque, Sparklez...

...and Lizzie.

Dan walked over to all of them. He wished things could have changed. Maybe, if things where different, Torque would be still running the mansion. Sparklez would be telling his classic jokes. Lizzie would still be caring for the cats in the basement.

But... it was fate. Nothing would change that.

Why did he run out? Lizzie was still alive, he could have saved her...

Why did the whole thing have to happen anyway? If he had gone home, maybe the others would have left too.

Why wasn't he nicer to Lizzie? She wanted to apologize for all the years of bitter competition. He had ignored her apologies, no matter what she said.

"Hey Dan." Stacy said, walking outside. "What's up?" Then she saw the grave. There was a silence.

"I miss her too." Stacy said. "And Sparklez. Even Torque."

More silence.

"She wanted me to give you this." Stacy told him, handing him the letter. She coughed a little.

"You okay ?" asked Dan.

"Just a cough." Stacy told him. "I'm fine."

She quickly left. Dan opened up the letter.

 _So she did love me..._ thought Dan once he finished. Suddenly, more regret piled up in his stomach.

"Lizzie... I'm so sorry Lizzie." Dan said, putting one hand on the gravestone.

 _LD Shadow Lady_

 _Beloved friend_

 _1990-2016_

"Lizzie... I was such a coward. Too scared to go after you, try to save you. I'm sorry Lizzie!" Dan said, tears filling up his blue eyes and streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Lizzie, I'm sorry I'm such a fool! Well, are you even listening? I miss you! I'm so sorry Lizzie! Why did you have to go and get yourself killed? We only live once! I loved you Lizzie!" Dan yelled at the grave.

No, it wasn't Lizzie's fault. It was only his own.

"I'm so sorry Liz." Dan said. "It's my fault. Not yours. Just, give me a sign Liz, that you forgive me."

Dan got up and walked to get some wildflowers from the flower forest nearby. He returned and put some in the small vases in front of the graves. He stood there for a second.

A butterfly, a beautiful white butterfly, landed on the flowers in Lizzie's vase. It stood there for several minutes and flew towards Dan. It circled around him a few times. Dan held out his hand, and the butterfly landed there. It stayed for several seconds before flying away.

Dan watched the butterfly leave in silence. Then Stampy came running out back.

"There you are! You need to come inside now!" Stampy told him.

"What's wrong?" asked Dan.

"Stacy-" Stampy told him "She's sick."

 **And done! (Tablet is chucked at me from across the room) HEY SPARKLEZ CUT IT OUT!**

 **And, no the story is no** **t over-yet!**

 **OH COME ON SPARKLEZ BE REASONABLE HERE! NO, DON'T THROWS THE- (sound of piano hitting the wall, followed by a anvil and a rather large, thick phone book.)**

 **COME ON,YOU KNOW HOW I UPDATE THESE! IT NEVER LAST FOR LONG! ARE WE GOOD?**

 **(radio hits wall, barely avoiding my head.)**

 ***sigh* Till next time, this is Summer saying Sayanora!**


	4. Chapter 4: THANK YOU!

**I'm back yo!**

 **Here it is... chapter 4! It's been so long! But, after finally getting my other story published, I finally can go into the new chapter!**

 **Let's go!**

Chapter 4:

"What do you mean, she's sick? She was fine this morning. Sure, she might have had a cough and looked a little palr, but I thought it was just a cold or bug of some sort!" Dan asked.

"Well, she fainted! She has a really high fever and I don't know what to do!" exclaimed Stampy.

"Did you call a doctor?" asked Dan.

"Of corse! He just arrived now!" Stampy answered, rushing inside.

Dan looked at the grave.

"I'll be back later Lizzie. I don't want to be too late for another friend. Not again." Dan told the grave before running inside.

* * *

Dan nervously waited on the porch. Stampy walked on to the front porch and sat down next to him. The doctor followed, leaving the mansion.

"It's pretty serious." Stampy told Dan once the doctor left. "Stacy's really sick. If she pulls through the night, she'll most likely survive. She's still unconscious, though.."

Silence.

"She'll pull through Dan. If I know Stacy, she won't go down without a fight." Stampy continued.

"Stampy... I don't want to lose someone else I care about." Dan told him.

"You have to have hope Dan. It's the one thing that can never be taken. As long as we keep hope alive, everything will turn up." Stampy responded.

"Can...can we see her?" asked Dan.

"The sickness isn't contagious, so we can." Stampy replied.

Dan stood up and went to see Stacy, Stampy following close behind.

* * *

Sitting by Stacy's bedside, Dan wasn't sure what to say to her. She just had to survive twenty one more hours, then she would be okay, right? Could she even hear him? Did she even know how worried he was about her?

"Stacy...I don't know what to say... I don't have much to say... but I really, really don't want you to die. You just have to pull through. Please... can't bear it if I have to bury another friend." Dan told her. "You're my best friend. And I'll look after you until you get better. You have to live Stacy. We'll look after you, Stace. That's what best friends do."

Dan looked and saw Stampy at the door.

"Would you like to talk to her? You are her... boyfriend." Dan asked him. Stampy nodded and entered as Dan left the room.

"Rember when I said you where like Hermione?" Stampy asked Sracy, sitting down next to her bedside. "Hermione was a warrior. You're a warrior Stacy. You got to fight through this, like a warrior."

Then Stampy paused. Maybe he was going through this all wrong. He didn't know what was going to happen. He couldn't control it. Everything was out of his hands.

"Stacy... I don't know what's going to happen to you. I wish I could control it... but I can't." Stampy told her. A tear ran down his cheek and splashed on his hand. "But no matter what happens, I'll always love you."

Stampy kissed Stacy on the forehead and left the room.

* * *

"Stampy! Stampy!" exclaimed Dan the next morning. Stampy woke up, a bit alarmed.

"Stacy's awake!" Dan told him.

Stampy jumped out of bed and ran to Stacy's room. Sure enough, Stacy was sitting up in her bed, petting Winslow.

"Stacy! I'm so glad you're okay!" Stampy exclaimed, hugging her. "Are you okay?"

"A little sore and hot, but I'm okay." Stacy told him. "I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"That's great!" Dan exclaimed, hugging her. "Well, I say I go get some breakfast for all of us. What do you guys think?"

"Sounds great!" Stampy replied.

"Agreed." Stacy said.

"Alright then! I'll get started!" Dan said, leaving the room.

"Dan, wait." Stacy said "I heard what you said to me last night. And Dan too."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"And... I'm glad you guys care so much about me. It's incredible on how I originally never wanted to be part of this. After all that craziness a couple of weeks ago, I just wanted to forget it all and go home. I never really thought you guys cared so much about me. I was... well... I wasn't the nicest person. But now I'm glad I stayed." Stacy responded.

"I'm glad." Dan said with a smile, exiting the room.

"So... you really would always love me?" asked Stacy to Stampy.

"Okay... just to be honest, I was a bit thrown for the loop when we kissed in the library. But I really like you. And I was going to ask you... do you want to be my girlfriend?" asked Stampy.

"Of corse I do!" exclaimed Stacy, pulling Stampy into another hug.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lizzie was watching the whole scene from the branch on a tree outside. Sparklez apperred and sat next to her.

"They make a cute couple, don't they?" Sparklez asked her.

"Yeah. If I had stayed a little while longer, Dan and I would have made a cute couple too." Lizzie responded. "I wish Stacy was with us. Sometimes I miss them."

"I know. I bet they miss us too." Sparklez told her.

Both angels sat for a few moments, watching their friends.

"But then I'm also glad they have the chance to do the things we never got to do." Sparklez responded "If you know what I mean. And someday we'll hopefully see them again, and they can see us. Just not now."

Lizzie thought about it and smiled. "Sparklez, what would I do without you?" asked Lizzie.

"Race you!" Sparklez said playfully, jumping to the next tree.

"Hey! No fair!" Lizzie exclaimed, chasing him.

Taking one last look at the mansion, Lizzie ran after Sparklez.

 **And... on chapter four with one more chapter of this fiveshot to go!**

 **I just want to say thank you to my fans.**

 **My follower Scortching Streaks of Paint**

 **My favoriters moonshinefanfics, BlueGirlAwesome, and Scorching Streaks of Paint.**

 **My reviewers NoItsBecky, The Ender Pickaxe, Molesadolls, xxReaderxx, Guest, and Captain Hit and her brother!**

 **And of corse, all my readers!**

 **I wouldn't be as far as I am now without you guys!**

 **I'd also like to thank terrencep2 for inspiring me to write this. If you liked this story, run right over to his story "Events after Episode 6" and give him an unbelievable amount of favs, follows, and nice comments!**

 **And to those who inspired me to have an account in the first place: Gamerwhogames, Ender Pickaxe, NoItsBecky, BlueGirlAwesome, and everyone who has written a MCSM or/and Henry Danger story that inspired me to have an account!**

 **Thank you all so unbelievablely much!**

 **This is Summer saying Sayanora!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's the end!**

 **Of this fanfic.**

 **This has been my not popular story, but I'd like to move on. It's been a while since I published Anna the Warrior, Little Sister, and, coming soon, The Princess of Minecraftia. Let's just say I have a lot in mind for those stories.**

 **So, without further ado, the last chapter of my story!**

Chapter 5: One Year Later

It had been three years since that day. Stacy and Stampy had been dating and Dan was still living in the mansion and had met a young woman in a nearby town, whom he was dating. Winslow and the other cats where alive and well.

Stacy was playing with Spotz, one of the other cats in the mansion, when Stampy called her.

"Stacy... can you come to the library for a second? There's a something that I need your help with." Stampy asked.

Stacy walked into the library and saw Stampy there, standing next to the sofa.

"Stampy... you said you had a problem... is everything okay?" Stacy asked him.

"You see... I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time but... I just wanted to be sure I was ready. I was anxious you'd turn me down..." Stampy told her.

"Guys!" Dan yelled, bursting into the library. "Guess what! Okay, I found this secret journal by a guy who says he discovered a unicorn, but now he's stuck on top of this mountain and needs help being rescued and- oh. Sorry." Dan quickly left the library.

"So... Stampy, what where you talking about?"asked Stacy.

Stampy got down on one knee and held out a ring.

"Stacy... will you marry me?" asked Stampy.

"Of corse!" Stacy exclaimed.

Stampy stood up. "That's great! I was so worried you'd say no or-" he said before Stacy cut him off with a kiss.

 **Done!**

 **Sparklez: Took you long enough!**

 **You still mad about me over the cliffhanger?**

 **...**

 **Oh come on! You threw a piano at me! I don't even know how I got a piano!**

 **Sparklez: Well, I guess... I'm sorry I threw a piano at you. And an anvil. And your tablet. And the phonebook. And the radio. Can I do my outro now?**

 **Okay... I forgive you.**

 **Sparklez: And that my friends was the first multi chapter completed fanfic by Mysticsummer7! The author would like to let you know if you'd like another hurt/comfort, angst, or tragedy story like this. Leave suggestions in the reviews! Also,she's working on another MCSM fandom story soon to be published and also working on the ones she is still publishing. Also, if you'd like a story involving the Youtubers, write the plot in the reviews and she could turn it into a oneshot or multi chapter story!**

 **You got it Sparklez! Write your idea and it could be turned into a story! So keep the reviews rolling in! This is Summer-**

 **Sparklez: -and Sparklez-**

 **Saying Sayanora!**


	6. Q and A News

**Over 800 veiws?!**

 **This is insane! Thank you all so much!**

 **And, as a reward for these reads, here's a Q and A!**

 **This is sort of like what warship005 did for his fanfic "Different" (which is an incredible story. I read it from publish date to know. Please go fav and follow it!)**

 **So, write in a reveiw and submit a question about this story or any of my other stories. I will also answer questions like how Captain Sparklez showed up, how I got the idea for this fanfic, and a little more, but the rest of questions are up to you!**

 **I will try to get to all of them, but depending on the number, I may or may not get to all of them. But I will most definitely try, even if it means doing a two parter.**

 **Questions will be closed Friday, August 26 at noon so I can get the Q and A written before September.**

 **Till next time, this is Summer saying Sayanora!**


	7. Q and A Time! Epilouge

**Q and A is here! I'm Summer!**

 **Sparklez: I'm Sparklez and we- (shoved out of way by Sky)**

 **Skydoesminecraft: I'm Sky!**

 **Mglhwnt: I'm Hwnt!**

 **Billy: And I'm Billy!**

 **Stacy: (from behind camera) Can you three back away from the camera?**

 **(Pause)**

 **Sparklez: Why are they here?**

 **Well, we have alot of questions, so I thought I'd call on a few friends.**

 **Sparklez: Okay...**

 **Here we go!**

 **One question not asked but I decided to put in for fun is how I met Sparklez?**

 **Well...**

Flashback:

Time to clean out the box of ideas in attempt to figure out what I should do to add lightheartedness to my fanfic!

(opens chest, pulls out items, and tosses them aside)

Dimond sword...white pumpkin mask...saddle... oak wood...a cake...

(pulls out red mask)

Huh? A red mask? How did-

(hand reaches up and pulls back mask)

What the-

(hand reaches up and slams chest closed)

What the creamed corn?...

(opens chest. Captain Sparklez pokes his head out.)

Captain Sparklez: I'm not here! (slams chest closed. I open chest)

What are you doing in my chest?

Captain Sparklez: I'm hiding.

Why?

Captain Sparklez: To be honest, Cassie Rose is still alive and out to get me!

How long have you been hiding here?

Captain Sparklez: Two months.

How are you not dead?

Captain Sparklez: How do you find that many apples?

You know, you could have just asked to stay and I- wait a second! You gave me a great idea!

Captain Sparklez: So I can stay?

Sure!

 **It's been like that ever since!**

 **Sparklez: We also have a reacuring question from Guest to write another Danzzie story on Dan and Lizzie surviving the mansion togather and a Jesse x Lukas story. What do you say Sum- where'd she go?**

(Tapping away on tablet) Hm? Sorry, already working on it. Great idea and I'd be glad to work on one as soon as I can.

 **Billy: Okay. Next up, from Autumn Breeze 66 "Did Stacy and Stampy have children?"**

Since we left off at Stampy proposing to Stacy, they didn't. But I may include that detail in "The Memory", my most recent Danzzie fanfic.

 **Sky: Same author also asked "Has Lizzie seen Stacy yet?"**

Well, yes. Being an angel, Lizzie can see everything that goes on. Same goes for Sparklez. So, yes.

 **Hwnt: Up next rebekahtpe asks "If Lizzie was alive, would Stampy and Stacy still have been togather?"**

Well, let's ask Stacy. (Grabs camera and faces it towards Stacy and Stampy)

Stacy: Well, I think Stampy is a nice guy, great friend, funny, and all around amazing. So even if Lizzie was spared, it might have been harder, but we still would have found our way to fall in love with each other.

Stampy: I agree. Even though Stacy may seem like a totally different perdon, on the inside, she's kind, sweet, and a great perdon to be around. Yes, Lizzie's death helped me decide to tell her, but either way, I love Stacy.

Stacy: Aw, Stampy... (Stampy and Stacy kiss)

Everyone else: Aww...

 **Hwnt: Also, rebekahtpe writes "If they where, would Dan still intrupt their romantic moments, since I'm assuming Lizzie would be his girlfriend if she where still alive."**

Sparkllez: Well, if Lizzie survived, Dan would be dead, right?

Touche. But, this is fanfiction. So Lizzie would be Dan's girlfriend. But the intrupting...

Dan: (bursting into room) Guys! Okay, so you know Herobrine? Well,I accidentally summoned him and he's out to kill us! We have to leave right now! (Grabs dimond axe and runs out.)

(Pause)

It happens more often than you think.

 **(Cell phone ring)**

 **Hwnt: What? Oh... sorry, I got to take this. You got a backup for me, right?**

 **Sure.**

 **Hwnt: Great, I'll be back in five. (Answers phone) What is it Steve? (Leaves room)**

 **Sorry 'bout the lateness! I tried to get this chapter out soon, but I got caught up in summer. So, here's a Thanksgiving surprise!**

 **Billy: Thanksgiving was on Thursday.**

 **I know Billy... Welp, this wraps up everything! Thanks to everyone who supported this story! And the Youtubers will be back like the terminator...Arnold Swartzenegar not included. This is Summer saying Sayanora!**


End file.
